1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a host device that receives a request for interrupt processing, a peripheral device that generates an interrupt request and transmits the request to a host device, a communication system including a peripheral device that generates and transmits an interrupt request and a host device that receives the interrupt request, and a communication method used in such a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A peripheral device connected to a host device transmits a request for interrupt processing to the host device based on an internally occurring event. The host device then receives the interrupt request. To minimize the time taken before performing the interrupt processing, the host device is required to identify the device that has transmitted the request and also the type of the interrupt request.
Patent Literature 1 describes a method for activating and deactivating the power saving mode of a first subsystem and a second subsystem that are connected to each other with differential signaling interfaces. When, for example, an interrupt occurs, one subsystem can independently deactivate the power saving mode of the other subsystem. The subsystem can deactivate the power saving mode of the other subsystem using a differential signaling interface via which a packet is transmitted. The subsystem can then subsequently transmit the interrupt request to the other subsystem.